


Freezing Cold and Burning Up

by Sine_Nomine101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_Nomine101/pseuds/Sine_Nomine101
Summary: Taj goes to the mountains looking for his cabin. But he passes out and ends up in a place that may be worse than the cold.





	Freezing Cold and Burning Up

Taj trekked through the snow cold and lost. He was tired and lost. Traveling to Russia had been the opposite of a good idea. When he looked back on it in several feet of snow the wind biting at his face, Taj regrets it. The country isn't that bad, it's just the north was a little too much during winter and he missed the news on it. It's been a good time lately, Taj got a job with the right medical and he managed to start transitioning from female to male. After a couple of years he raised enough money and was getting top surgery. And feeling a little foolhardy Taj took a vacation to celebrate post op. He wanted something to roughen him up so he chose Russia, not knowing the season and not planning for any heat of any sort. Taj will never know why he thought his heat would stay away if he acted like it didn't exist after one suppressor. He picked a cabin in a place with a name that was unpronounceable. The flight was decent, Taj stayed in the city for the first couple of days before heading to his cabin. He should've stayed in Moscow. After several trains and asking many strangers he ended up close enough to his cabin, he thought he could walk. So Taj did. And that's how he ended up here in a snowstorm with his frozen baggage. Things become hazy after that. He remember saying something he just couldn't remember what when he woke up.

 

Taj didn’t get stuck on what happened for long, it wasn't his cabin but it was warm and it smelled delicious. He waited for someone scared to get up and do anything in a stranger's home. Eventually someone came in with a small ready if soup and crackers. He was taller than him by at least a foot, he had black hair and dark eyes. A strong chin and arms with a strong accent to boot.

 

"Are you alright?" Taj was momentarily stunned. He exuded alpha and it made him feel small. He just wanted his unruly ink curls to flatten. It was already bad enough being trans and omega in the middle of Russia. But all of sudden being darker than most of the population made him feel like even more of an alien.

 

"I-Im fine." He hated how he locked up. Taj knew something wasn't right then. He only stuttered when he was going into heat and was in the presence of an alpha. He swallowed it down hoping the suppressor would keep it's hold as Taj continued on. 

 

"My name is Taj, what happened?" He looked up slightly nervous. 

 

"You were near death out there wandering. Your bag is alright, I made you something since you're probably hungry." The stranger stepped further into the small room, setting the tray on the edge of the bed.

 

"My name is Andros, call me if you need anything. Try to get some rest. We'll get you where you need to be tomorrow.” Andros turned around and left cracking the door. Taj carefully picked up the tray setting it in his lap. The tall alpha seemed to have routine for this, maybe this wasn't his first time finding someone. 

 

Taj finished the food looking around the room, as he removed his heavy snow boots and thick coat. He looked around and found an oversized flannel and some seriously short shorts that were probably left by a woman. He got dressed before surveying the room, everything felt a little bigger than it should be. The bed and wardrobe took a lot of space. He briefly wondered if this was Andros’ room before setting the tray down and trying to sleep. He needed to hurry up and go, going to sleep might help past the time. Taj settled into the plushy bed finding a good position on his side even though he was sore all over. Although he had no idea where or who he was with Taj fell asleep quickly. 

 

The dark omega woke up some time later with a raging fever and a wet spot in his pants. He chalked it up to a cold from stumbling through a blizzard until a breathy noise pushed its way out. Taj got up on weak legs checking the bed for any wet spots. When there weren't any he sighed making his way over to the door to look for a bathroom. He paused thinking of Andros. He would smell this but Taj hoped the alpha would hold himself back. He just needed a moment to go to the bathroom and clean himself. 

 

Andros rarely slept through the night, he was a light sleeper. At first he thought the sweet smell was coming from his oils he had. But they didn't smell like fruit and greenery. Andros although 6'4 was only 18 and had yet to catch his rut. He knew that there were different types of people, Andros smelled the difference in scent. But the isolation prevented him from knowing the implications of the types or even what they really meant. Not really sure where it was coming from Andros took in a big breath. He immediately felt warm and the tingle in his abdomen he knew too well, just because he didn't know about the dynamics didn’t mean he was confused about his own simple anatomy. He tried to remember that long talk his Father about something...it was omega or mate. But he soon gave up trying to remember anything beyond those two words. 

 

Taj couldn't get into the hallway. He just sagged against the door moaning as quietly as he could. It was awful but he could smell Andros, he smelled gentle and caring. Taj stood there sagging there trying to convince himself that his scent was a sign that he wouldn't be ravenous. But then Taj thought of the embarrassment of having to ask a stranger for their knot. Another wave of dizzying and painful pleasure passed through him and he stood slowly opening the door and shuffling to the shut door where Andros’ scent came out the strongest, he stood in front of the cracked door unable to do much more. It wasn’t like omegas didn’t stick a heat out with a stranger. There were tons of horror stories about it. 

 

Andros was rock hard and shaking his head slightly, something wasn’t right. He started to worry feeling his rut coming on but didn’t know what it was. He wanted to jump up to do terrible things to Taj. Yeah he was hard, but this was a lot more intense than the usual. Andros stood and looked at the door. He walked over slowly and silently, hard or not the alpha wanted to at least talk about what was happening. But when the tall Russian opened the door several things hit at once. The smell intensified tenfold along with the effects, but what really caught his attention were the tiny submissive sounds. Almost as if Taj was asking without really forming a sentence or speaking a word. He seemed to be in a daze, he didn’t jump when the door opened. Taj didn’t even look up. 

 

The smaller and darker omega sat there trying to not be to whimper too loud as he continued to convince himself of Andros’ good character. Although the fully opened door just made it easier to pick up on the musky scent Taj focused everything on taking apart the smell, wasn’t like he could convince himself with anything else. Anyone would save an omega if it meant they could get their dick wet, what made Andros different? Taj gulped before looking up at the other. He couldn’t smell aggression or a rut in progress so he decided to speak hoping that the only alpha in a 20 mile radius wouldn’t turn him down.

 

“U-uhm...I know you’re probably busy..” Taj felt nervous jitters run down his spine making him rub the tips of his feet together. This was pathetic. 

 

Andros was more than happy to hear Taj’s voice. It was breathy and filled with want, something he probably would’ve missed if he didn’t have a raging hard on. That voice stroked his ego and added fuel to an already burning fire. 

 

“...what’s wrong? Is it too hot?” The Russian was almost surprised by his own voice, the usual quiet and meek tone had dropped several octaves. There was gravel thrown in by his dwindling self control.

 

“Ahh now I remember...I w-was just looking for the bathroom..but I smelled something..” Taj looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t ask his own host to give it to him good, knot or not. 

 

Andros stopped listening after the word ‘now’. The small dark American made a strange noise. He usually made one like it when he was coming, it was at this moment he developed a sloppy idea of what was going on. Both of them knew that it wasn’t the smell or his need to piss. Andros leaned down closer to Taj taking a deep whiff of his pheromones. He shivered and felt it to his core. Taj responded like an omega should and sighed shakily before he covered his mouth slightly. His embarrassment was losing it’s traction. Andros wondered how far he would have to go before Taj stopped denying himself and gave in to his want. What the Russian didn’t know was that his recent acquaintance was definitely going to have his children when he did give in.

 

Taj just kept getting more wet as his mental integrity slowly fell apart. He looked up slightly before quickly looking off to the side. He set his palm on Andros’ stomach and gently pushed the Russian back into the room shutting the door behind him. Taj bit his lip and moaned softly as he was soon wrapped tightly with just Andros scent.

 

The Russian let himself be pushed back, although nervous he was more than ready to just go with the flow of things. For a brief moment he quickly remembered what happened when he picked up a couple, yet things were still different.The women never sounded like Taj but then again people were different. He was hard when he got his first whiff of Taj, now Andros was beginning to enter the pain of rut territory. The quiet moan didn’t make anything better.

 

Taj was barely holding on to his own self awareness. He just had to get Andros on board and in him. So he decided to play into the alpha that was Andros. The taller of the two began to pull at Taj’s shirt and he removed it when the omega didn’t fight. He wanted to shiver but his heat just made it a relief to have the hot clothes off. He slid hands up and under Andros’ shirt leaning against the other. He swallowed the butterflies still left in his stomach, at least the ones that weren’t thrown into the wind like Taj’s caution for any alpha. He looked up and speaking quietly.

 

“P-please..” What came out was a cross between a sigh of relief, a loud whisper, and a moan that was being chained down. Andros met eyes with Taj, staring for a moment. The tall pale Russian hoped he would be able to reign whatever was happening below his waist. In a word things were hurting...and that made taking Taj a lot more appealing than he was when Andros had been in bed smelling the other. When he pushed the thoughts away he had found Taj had pushed up against him harder bringing them closer together. He shouldn’t think too much about it, he was obviously gonna get something. But he didn’t really know what another man could do. Yea Taj smelled better than anything in this frozen wasteland but it was probably going to end when one of them came out of it enough to realize that someone would have to end up taking a dick. He wrapped his arms around the small dark waist, Andros would enjoy what he could when he could. Thinking could always come later..or never.

 

Taj hummed and arched his back as he stood on his toes to nuzzle Andros’ collarbone. He probably wouldn’t ever admit it but he was nearly going to cry for the alpha. But Taj was soon occupied as Andros picked him up, his omega wrapping his arms around the others’ neck. The Russian carried him a couple of steps to bed letting Taj plop down onto the oversized bed. The dark American wanted to cover his face but looked up instead reaching up to the alpha, he was quickly rewarded with deep kisses as two heavy arms wrapped around him. Taj kissed back happily spreading his legs to make room for the alpha’s waist and lower body. Andros grinded his clothed groin into Taj expecting to find a replication of his own genitalia or at least another hardness. But there wasn’t and if it wasn’t for Taj enthusiastically grinding back he would have stopped. The small noises and gasps that were constantly slipping out kept him from actually forming a question. It just made him momentarily worried about the state of his omegas genitals. Andros removed his arms from around Taj sitting up on his knees and taking off his shirt.

 

First it was the violent increase in the alpha’s scent that got to Taj, then it was the sight. Andros was more than pale but he wasn’t skinny or frail. He was a nice realistic sturdy, his pecs were formed and the muscles in his arms stood out even though they weren’t in use. His stomach was hard from the muscle underneath but not chiseled. Andros was back down on top of Taj before the omega could stare for too long. He followed his instincts burying his head in the crook of the small dark neck, most self control was gone now. Taj began squirming as he was smelled by the other.

 

Things had gotten serious and that was something Andros could admit. He let his other two arms work on Taj’s shorts and underwear. He got them off more quickly than the plaid shirt. Taj quickly covered up crossing his legs as well. The smaller of the two was suddenly aware enough to remember that there wasn’t necessarily a dick between his legs. He just hoped Andros didn’t see anything while he was haphazardly taking off the short shorts. 

 

The Russian paused, something was off. He thought that his temporary partner had let go of his reservations when he pushed Andros into the room. He tilted his head to the side before raising an eyebrow. 

 

“What’s wrong? Is it something I did wrong?” Andros’ deep and gravelly voice came out clear, vibrating into the scent glands on Taj’s neck. He just wanted to shove himself into Taj’s hole, without anything more than a deep breath he ignored whatever was pushing him toward this. He may not have much control but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if this was nonconsensual. 

 

Taj shook his head closing his eyes, he had to get up. Get away from this, he wasn’t okay with this anymore. All alphas were only looking to fuck, even the softer ones. But he was immobile, although he had covered himself Taj was still underneath Andros. His legs wide open to fit the alpha body in between them. The old scent coming from the bed and the new one coming from the body above him was the reason for his immobility and one of the many reasons for his body’s betrayal of his ideals. Andros paused and looking at the omega under him, the scent coming off of Taj had changed. Elements of anxiety and fear were quickly mixed in, but all that the alpha could tell was that something was very wrong with his omega.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Andros decided to whisper this and it seemed to help the harshness that his rut (somehow still undetected by himself) added to his voice. It wasn’t surprising when Taj vehemently said no on repeat. Andros stopped the loop by pecking dark lips. He could probably get his omega to remove his hands and unlock his legs but he wanted to know why this happened at all.

 

“Why did you cover yourself? Are you trying to hide something? Or is it small to Americans?” Andros looked down at Taj as the dark omega began laughing. Although an alpha Andros seemed actually concerned..irregardless he still wanted to be 7-9 inches deep in his omega.

 

“No no it’s just complicated down there. Please be gentle, alright?” Taj looked up at the other as he opened his legs back up for the Andros’ body removing his hands. He turned away embarrassed and ashamed. 

 

Andros paused smelling again, the fear and anxiety had been replaced with a sweet smell. He groaned deeply grinding into Taj, his omega made an even sweeter sound. He didn’t really care about whatever was going on between the legs wrapped around his waist. Andros wanted something, he just didn’t really know what. But following his instincts would ruin whatever chance he had at actually dating, Taj wanted him to be gentle. He pulled away from his omega slightly looking down. When he didn’t see the shape of anything phallic he let it go deciding to kiss the dark neck instead of questioning. He reached down to begin unzipping his pants before undoing the buckle applying a few more kisses to Taj’s neck before learning on an his arm to get a better and less focused view. Andros let his eyes trail down to the two scars under both the dark pecs. He would ask about all of this and more after he had finished. For now he grit his teeth hard trying to not to ram into Taj’s hole. Andros loosened his pants enough to pull his dick out before using his free hand to run across the place in between Taj’s thighs. He nearly pulled his hand back when he felt a slippery slickness. He let one finger slip in keeping his eyes on his omegas face. 

 

Taj arched his back slightly moaning, it wasn’t enough. Andros fingers were thick but not big enough. He whined and squirmed as the alpha started moving his finger slowly, in and out. The Russian eventually took his finger out which was followed by a wet pop. That’s when Andros finally looked down, Taj was distracted by his own heat enough by now. The pale man was confused but oddly happy. Taj had an entrance but it seemed different. Andros added it to his list of growing pillow talk questions. He grabbed his dick unsure if this was..well it. It seemed to simple. Way to simple. The alpha quickly looked up when he say dark hands grab hold of one of his pillows. Taj put it over his face and groaned attempting to roll over on his side before Andros gave him a nudge, gently pushing him back to laying flat. It was it, he lined himself up with what he assumed would be the right spot. He was slightly off but readjusted, and then after that everything was happening fast. He kept sliding in until there wasn’t anymore. Taj moaned loud and breathy when Andros got to his base. The alpha meant to just try a small thrust. Nothing to harsh. But it started off rough. Taj didn’t seem to mind it. He even let himself go limp so Andros could move him around in anyway. The Russian had a lot of fun when it came to flopping him on his stomach and lifting his hips so the alpha could ram back in. Although Taj felt like a ragdoll but he felt good. There was no blood, Andros had to hit him to assert dominance. For once in his life he felt safe around an alpha. Taj passed out a few times nearly panicking before he smelled the Russian all around him and that was usually when he realized that the taller of the two was still in him and moving. Taj could hear himself but his alpha was dead silent. The dark American worried for a moment. It seemed like he might not get knotted. What if he wanted him to get out for coercing his host into giving more than hospitality. 

 

Andros grunted and pushed hard inside of the small omega under him. But when he tried to pull out to start thrusting again adding +1 to the number of times, he couldn't. He felt stuck but Taj grinded back and let out a breathy moan. So the Russian assumed that at least he wasn't hurting or upsetting his tiny omega. He slowly picked Taj up and turned him onto his back. He would attempt to pull out again if things didn’t feel unfinished. He looked down at Taj smiling. And the omega turned a red that was visible even through his dark skin before gingerly smiling back, He turned his head to the side exposing his neck. And rubbed it before tapping it and turning his head to show more of a scent glands that Andros didn’t even know about. Following instinct again the alpha leaned down and smelled, it was intense in terms of smell and Taj moaned wrapping his arms around a pale but strong neck. The alpha bit and he bit hard, Taj let a few tears go but didn’t push the other away. Alphas didn’t do well when omegas rejected them biting. It’s how mates are made.Andros opened his mouth pulling his teeth from the scent gland and licking the blood off of him omega before licking the same blood off of his lips. He paused slightly confused about what had happened before looking down at Taj’s neck and feeling downright sick. He had practically ripped a hole in his omegas neck. Andros attempted to get up, this time it was for some kind of first aid. Taj grabbed wrinkled pants and whined. The other sighed and let it go. He still had a bunch of questions and was worried about his omegas neck. But for now he could lay down and hold Taj, at least until he was asleep enough for Andros to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a little worried about my Outlast one I decided to focus on details and pacing. Would love constructive criticism on what I can do better or change completely. Anyway back to writing.


End file.
